Trained & Steady
by waggy05
Summary: just a little of what Abby & Owen have been up to 28 years after the film ends


Trained & Steady

**a Let Me In fan-fic**

**Sunday, April 3****rd**** 2011 – Los Angeles, CA**

Abby was walking down a rough looking street in Compton. It was just after 2am, and although she was well aware that the crime rate had dropped significantly in recent years, she knew she was in an area where a 12-year-old girl walking alone would likely be in danger. Owen was watching from a distance, waiting for the events to unfold. He didn't have to wait long, as he saw two thuggy looking figures emerge from behind an alleyway approaching Abby.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing around these parts at this time of night girl?" One of the thugs asked as his accomplice circled Abby, looking her up and down. "I guess… I got lost" Abby replied. "You really shouldn't be here, certain things happen in this here location of ours. Things you probably wouldn't like… or maybe you would like?" The other thuggy character started caressing Abby's face, and she faked a look of fear and anxiety. "Please, just leave me alone. I need to find my way home", Abby said, while on the inside she was looking forward to her meal. "Doubt you'll be makin it home tonight girl, not without doing something for us first".

The first thug then grabbed her by the hair, forcing her towards him. "You're gonna have some fun with us, then we'll see about you gettin home sweet thing". The other thug kept circling the two, licking his lips and rubbing his hands together in anticipation. Just as the first thug tried to stick his hand up Abby's shirt, she latched onto him and forced him to the ground. "What the fuck?" yelled the other thug, as he was also thrown to the ground. Owen and Abby started feeding at the same time, with the two men screaming and yelling profanities while they tried to comprehend what was happening to them. Blood was spurting out in every direction and Owen couldn't help but laugh in between bites and sucking. When the vampire couple had finished their dinner, they snapped the two thugs' necks and fled off into the night.

Abby and Owen had been "patrolling" the bad areas of Los Angeles for almost a year now, and things had never been better. They had taken up residence in the Lakewood Village neighborhood of Long Beach, and when it came time to feed, they made their way to the crime-ridden streets of LA. The house they stayed in was fairly nice, and the neighbors never cared to come over and ask why all the windows were covered along with the blinds always being down. Bills were paid, but aside from that they obviously never got any mail. It was a great situation, but recently they had decided it was time for a change of scenery.

Years ago, there had been missing children reports all over for Owen, but by this time the case had been closed and most of those involved in the Los Alamos case concluded that he had been killed along with the other victims at the pool massacre. Well, everyone except for that ticket collector on the train who swore he punched the ticket belonging to a kid that fit Owen's description. All that was in the past though.

Back in 1983, it hadn't even been a full day before Owen convinced Abby to turn him. She protested at first, swearing to Owen that it was a curse she did not want to bestow upon him. But he insisted. He refused to be the next Thomas, and Abby gave in after admitting that her feelings for Owen were far greater than any she had ever had with anyone before, Thomas included. They came to the conclusion that they were soul mates, (although they hated that term) and she turned him the very night that they reached that train's destination. It had been Abby and Owen forever ever since. Owen didn't care what it meant; he was going to be with her until the end of time.

Over the last 28 years, the pair had created numerous forms of identification, and Owen was able to modify his appearance enough so that no one would be able to link him to the 12 year old that went missing from New Mexico. Sometimes he still thought about his mom and dad, and he often felt like he needed to find them and tell them everything. He would have to explain how their 12-year-old boy still looked 12 years old after over two decades, and it was highly unlikely that they would even believe him. Plus, the shock it would induce on them would be unreal. So he always came to the conclusion that it was too risky, and he was not going to risk losing Abby. He had made his choice that night, and never regretted it.

**October 22****nd****, 2011 – Seattle-Tacoma International Airport**

Abby and Owen had just gone through security and were at their gate, waiting to board their red-eye flight on Alaska Airlines from Seattle, WA to Anchorage, AK. The flight left at 11:45pm, and would arrive in Anchorage at 2:30am, thus ensuring it would be dark when they got there. They planned on spending a week in Alaska, feeding only if necessary. They had stayed in California over the summer continuing their work of cleaning up the gang areas, and before they made their journey to the Pacific Northwest, they had had a massive feast. They didn't want to do much killing, if any while they were in Alaska. It was a vacation for them; one which would be pretty easy considering Alaska was dark most of the time this time of year.

**November 9****th****, 2011 - ****Ciudad Juárez, Mexico**

After a very fun and playful trip in Alaska, Abby and Owen decided on their next location. The Drug War in Mexico was still terrible, despite all the government efforts, and they figured there would be an abundance of "meals" there for them to fill up on. The journey back through the U.S. was tricky, but they had been traveling around so much they made the trek with little difficulty.

**January 1****st****, 2012 – Mexico City, Mexico**

After a few months of stealthily helping win the war with over the Mexican Drug Cartel, the vampire couple decided it was time for another vacation. This time they set their sights on another international location; Reykjavík, Iceland. This would be another leisure trip, with minimal killings. Abby had wanted to visit Reykjavík ever since she had become infatuated with the Icelandic band Sigur Rós. Their music reminded her of when she really was 12 years old, before she was turned.

Owen got their new ID's ready, and the couple prepared for their trip back to the States and then on to their Scandinavian destination. Abby was really looking forward to this trip, as was Owen. But before they left, they needed to partake in another gruesome, filling feast.

Fin.


End file.
